The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode Trivia
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Well after Six episodes it's time for Trivia and even the backstory as to what happened and how the young chipmunk turned human timelord was to discover himself for who he really was
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode Trivia

**Trivia of Episode 1 **

Wow six episodes hard to believe that I could take it that far . Okay lets get to some trivia of episode 1 alright first off the back story and leading up to the American Doctor meeting Rainbow Dash of the MLP FIM universe . You see I couldn't reveal it just yet though so I hinted here and there to see if some of you would pick up on that . Some of you did and yet some didn't well here's the Backstory to it all enjoy.

_**Universe : Alvin and the Chipmunks **_

_**State : California**_

_**Location : Los Angles **_

**Adam's POV **

Hello __my name is Adam Seville I'm a chipmunk as i'm in a Rock n roll band from what I can rembmer is that we had recently won the international music awards and was able to keep going in our music carrerrs but one night I started to toss and turn in my sleep that was when I had my very first dream it was fuzzy but I can't remember what it was about something about a race called Daleks and another Timelords I can't remember what happened after that. So that night I woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily good thing the others were asleep . And yes I do sleep with the girls for some reason I got up out of bed and climbed down to the floor making sure that I didn't disturb anyone from there sleep .

I made it to the bathroom I switched on the light switch and closed the door behind me. I walked up to the sink and looked into the mirror . I wondered back to that said dream from a few minutes ago .

_What's going on with me I can't let the girls know no not even my own brothers this is the best but wait a minute what about that project that me and Simon were suppose to work on _ I thought while I starred into the mirror . Sure enough I turned on the faucet and splashed some water on me shaking off any thoughts about the said dream.

Again I looked at me to see what was going on that was when it hit me I somehow noticed that I finally found a picture of me and my brothers and sisters when we were at the International Music Awards and boy did we rock the crowd .

I walked back to the bedroom and climbed up to my bed and snuggled in for the night . I woke up the next morning tired as crap I knew that the dream I had last night was real and yet it wasn't shaking off the thoughts I figured that Simon could lend a hand in helping me figure out what was wrong with me good thing it was also the weekend and we had no school as well .

After breakfast I found the energy to go about my day . That was when the headaches kicked in gear that was one thing I hated . Sure enough I found Simon and Jeanette in the basement working on the project .

"Uh hey guys I need to talk to ya" I said . I knew it had to be the TARDIS that they were working on . "Well Jeanette I suppose we could take a break" said Simon setting his tools on the workbench . I took a seat on the couch as they sat beside me .

"Now then what brings you here" said Simon . "Last night Simon I had a dream now your gonna find this weird but it was a dream about two races clashing against each other I'm not sure what happened after that" I said . "I see well what were the two races?" asked Simon . I wasn't hestating at all they were helping me and I had to give them all information that I have so far .

"The first race was Daleks and another known as the Timelords and I saw me with someone else taking on the Daleks in some sort of war" I said recounting what happened last night . Simon and Jeanette were shocked to hear what I just told them .

That was when I spotted the tarp and what was under it . "Hey Simon is that the TARDIS your building for the Science fare?" I asked .

"Yes it is and I might need your help" said Simon . "Well I can help ya" I said . And with that said I spent most of my time in the basement doing whatever it was that they told me finally we got most of the systems installed but we had to rush out to that mysterious shop to get stuff like the chameleon circuit along with some Antimatter several containers of it sure enough we moved the project with the help of Dave and a lifting crane to the back yard and continued our work .

Finally it was done so we covered it up with the said tarp which was before we painted it as I chose the colors red and black we made it close to the one from the show Doctor Who . Finally a few hours later we were done with the project and we had to test it we even had to install a CRT monitor and the time circuits from Back to the Future .

After the final plugging in of everything we had to build a small but workable core to channel all of the power as we put it in the engine room finally we had everything set up including the species cataloger which changes ya into the default species .

Finally we turned everything on and boy we were glad . After that we painted it Black and red and everything was set to go all we had to was let the paint dry then later on we did some testing to make sure it worked . After that was done we were headed inside for lunch then dinner but that night the dreams were becoming more and more clear while I slept .

I woke up and I grabbed my black suit my black trench coat some socks and packed up everything and headed downstairs and out the back door toward the back yard I was able to reach the handle of the TARDIS doors .

I stepped inside and I was ironically turned into a human and my stuff was enlarged . So I grabbed several sets of clothes and was set to go as packed up everything else and set up in my room . Once everything was set up in my room .

I sighed one last sigh knowing that I'll never see them again . "Well good bye everyone it was nice knowing ya" I said as I closed the door . That was when I was issued two sonic screwdrivers and a gun attachment .

Surprised I put on my suit and my black trench coat . I thought and thought until I came up with a Timelord name knowing that this is gonna be it . As it was time to discover who I really am . "I'm known as the American Doctor a timelord and a human" I said as I grabbed the screwdrivers and gun attachment and put them in my pocket . Sure enough there was a tutorial to help me as I set my course for the Knight Rider Universe it was one of my favorites .

"Hmmm I need a famous catch phrase hmm Fantastic ? Nah how about Allons-y? Nope Geronimo? I don't think so . I got it Onwards and Upwards that should be it" I said in surprise.

"Well Onwards and Upwards" I said as I threw the switch and the doors closed and the TARDIS faded in and out several times before I was gone . And my adventure to discovering who I really am begins .

Well what do you think of the backstory I know it would make sense however that's exactly how it played sure it was rushed but eh big deal though however though the backstory soon leads into episode one well so on and so forth . Well anyway though tune in for some Trivia of Episode 2, 3, 4, and 5 as I will explain what lead up to episode 6 which will lead into Episode 7, 8, 9, and maybe 10 anyway though as always Onwards and Upwards and of course Review


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 Trivia and Upcoming villains

Hello once again so now we get to some Episode 2 trivia and even some upcoming villains . Alright trivia time , so I wanted to have the two timelords to meet in the Doctor who universe as the Black and red TARDIS runs on Antimatter and even a huge reactor which is gonna be somehow switched out for a warpcore from the Star Trek Universe in one of the upcoming episodes . Now I sorta borrowed from the tenth doctor and using the encounter with the emperor dalek when he was the ninth Doctor now that was something I thought would work as to that one reviewer who said I broke the laws of time .. Uh what Laws of Time ? And I must die ? Yea like that's gonna happen. Well anyway though here is a bit of a list for the upcoming villains

_**Pinkamena Diane Pie **_

_**Infestatia**_

_**King Metamorphosis**_

_**Discorded Doctor Whooves **_

_**Nightterror Nebula**_

_**Dark knight Horse **_

_**The return of Sunset Shimmer **_

_**The Master **_

_**Dark Heart Raven**_

_**Nightmare Twilight **_

_**Nightmare Rarity **_

_**an Evil Rainbow Dash **_

_**Queen Oscura **_

_**The Frightful and omiopent Trixie **_

_**Prince Chetyre**_

_**Evil Blueblood **_

_**Demon Lord Ghirahim**_

and _**Dark Celestia **_

Well how's that for some upcoming villians ? Anyway though these villians will be making an apperance in the upcoming episodes i'm unsure as to which ones so as for planting the bomb and blowing up the emperor's ship that was my idea but the invasion of Equestria from the Daleks I didn't count for that but thought it would work as for everything else I figured it would work and let it ride out from there anyway .

You all know the tumblr of Discorded Whooves ? Well how's this in season three both him and Twilight Sparkle are going to marry but in a twist of things he is seperated from his discorded self as for Discordia ? I don't know how to work that in yet but with time I'll figure it out but other than that those said villains will be making an appearance in future seasons and future episodes .

Well back to the episode 2 trivia. Though the summoning feature on the sonic screwdriver was mostly my idea same with the vortex using the TARDIS sucking any and all the Daleks now your all very familiar with the ending of season 2 which I have never seen however though I do plan to do it close using a few lyrics from a few different versions of This Day Aria using King Metamorphosis as the one that impersonates the American Doctor while the real one is trapped in yes a mine beneath Canterlot . And yes once again it's the same on used for either Cadence or Shining Armor or even Doctor Whooves however this is going to be different instead of Chrysalis attacking Canterlot lets reverse roles lets have King Metamorphosis attack instead .

Yea reverse roles lets have Chrysalis on the good side . Something that hardly anyone has ever thought of before and as for the other villains well I'll think of something for introducing them now i've already introduced two Tirek and Grogar which leaves the others .

However though we now have something that I plan to work on for quite sometime and yes this would be it a lot of shorts to fill in the gap in each episode . So what mention about episode 2 , well there is one thing that I do know is that in the upcoming hearts and hooves special well lets just say that it too is gonna fill gap as to which as to which episodes that i'll figure out still though I can tell ya that Episod and maybe 10 will be great .

Anyway though I found out that I will be doing some shorts and a few other things like the holiday specials so keep an eye for those but watch out for new episodes now there is one last thing before I end this chapter is that there is gonna be a crossover series featuring the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Twilight Applejack Chrysalis Silver Spoon and Scootaloo as they will have to adapt in the leaf village shouldn't be tough right ? . well anyway though one more thing and this should be it , Stay frosty for the next chapter trivia of Episode 3 which sorta kinda focuses on the movie Equestria Girls that is IF any of you have seen it in theaters or on youtube


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 Trivia and a more ideas for the upcoming villains

Hello chipmunkfanatic here again with more trivia . Alright onto the ideas for the upcoming villians remember how I had some ideas of introducing King Metamorphosis ? Well I plan to during the finale to season 2 and kick start of season 3 now then the ending of Season 2 .

Okay remember the Royal Canterlot wedding ? Well it's gonna be different as Chrysalis is going to be attending along with Discord . Now why have Discord in this one ? Well he wasn't featured in the Canterlot Wedding so why not feature him in this one Chrysalis was only featured in a two part episode however on the other hoof King Sombra's character was hardly developed I plan to do more to his character as best I can of course featuring his wife Queen Oscura and his daughter Tenebra of course in the changelings there wasn't much on them in the show so I plan to add Prince Chetyre and Princess Cocoon then Queen Chrysalis and FINALLY King Metamorphosis . Should be interesting though anyway though ,okay I'm getting off track here or maybe not .

Anyway the episode will feature the reformed Queen Chrysalis why you ask ? Cause as the old saying goes 'everyone deserves a second chance' now I know that there are ponies that are gonna be spooked and afraid or angry at her for what she had done in Canterlot but here's the interesting part she's gonna be staying with Twilight Sparkle and her number one assistant Spike . Even the American Doctor plans to give her a chance and befriends her . Alright so I plan to use Royal Canterlot wedding as a template and kinda go from there .

Alright onto the trivia for Episode 3 ,so I planned ahead since I never saw the Movie My Little Pony Friendship is Magic : Equestria Girls so I did it differently seeing as to how I never mentioned Canterlot High so I went with Equestria High and threw in Josh Flash Sentry Shining Armor Cadence along with Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and of course Rarity and lets not forget Trixie Snips Snails and finally Sunset Shimmer now the episode starts off with Sunset stealing the element of Magic but that's when the next morning they find out that they have to go and get it from the other world . So they use the TARDIS to get there . Now my idea of using the TARDIS vs using the mirror was better . But I had to go with what I was doing such as blending in which worked turning the TARDIS into a house .

As for the thugs ? Well I can say that it was also my idea and as for Sunset being a intergalactic thief ? I thought that up on short notice and yes she was the student under Celestia before her stealing the crown but this is where it gets interesting I had to do everything I could to keep her in character as best I could however this is where things get a bit more interesting in the movie they mention the Fall Formal but I went with something better the Winter Ball both are like Prom but in the original chapter I had it with the crown sending waves of dark magic sending everyone back .

Alright here's the reason why I knew it wouldn't work cause 1 there would be some HUGE contradictions and second how would it fit in the story ? So I went with something else Adam Rainbow and Twilight using there sonic screwdriver with gun attachments to blow it off . Because in the movie they all used the elements of harmony to take her out and even take out her human army .

But I took it a step further instead I had her brought before Celestia and Luna and have her banished to the moon for stealing an element of harmony .

So yes that part of the chapter went through a second revision which was better and sounded a bit to understand for you readers , and as for the Trivia of Episode 1 I did make the two follow all through three BTTF films now ain't that awesome .

Okay back to the episode 3 trivia . Now then the episode in it's self focused on the movie Equestria girls so on the 7th chapter I threw in some BIG time action I guessed it really spiced up the near end of the story as it would set up for her banishment but the return of Sunset shimmer how do I plan to work that in future episodes or seasons ? I really don't know but this is where things get awesome for episode 4 well I'll explain that in a future chapter trivia and let you lot figure out as to why . Alright one last piece of trivia .

You know how it's wrong to steal something well stealing an element of harmony is just as wrong if NOT worse which is considered treason or aiding the enemy I think I don't know much however though what I do know is this that in episode 10 she is going to be making a return and for revenge on the Timelord Rainbow Dash Twilight Scootaloo and Silver Spoon but the action all through out the episode is going to be mind blowing . (Hasbro should take a page from me for once and follow up with a sequel to Equestria girls) now wouldn't that be awesome but that's gonna be for later cause I plan to also introduce a few new enemies or villains your all familiar with the Discorded Doctor right ? Well here's something .

What would happen if Twilight turned Evil and used her own element of harmony against all of Equestria forming the dark elements of harmony ?

Ah yes that would be an interesting twist and she would even have more power than Celestia and the other elements of harmony combined heck even Luna but that's when Twilight Velvet takes her daughters place as the element of magic to use the Rainbow of Light . And the same with Rarity also having a Nightmare inside of her luckily I plan to mold it all into episode 10 or 11 I don't know yet . Well till next time Onwards and Upwards and Review.


End file.
